


Laughter Behind the Door

by marfiola



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assumptions, Gen, M/M, Other, Plot Twist, Porn what Porn/ Plot without a Porn, genji is a prick, implied mchanzo, laughing hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfiola/pseuds/marfiola
Summary: On one fateful evening, Genji overhears his brother laughing. It was a nice sound, however nothing could prepare him for what he heard next.This is how gossips are born. ----- Nothing was proofread!





	1. Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm so sorry I did it. Like, I gazed into the Iris and bam... that idea. I would make a short comic from those stories but I am not patient enough :D 
> 
> Still...there are 2-4 more short chapters because I want everything to be under 5000 words.

It was a slow day at the Watchhouse. Others so busy with their own affairs that no one noticed Hanzo. Or the lack of him during the group meeting. Except for Genji.

Soft noises of Genji's footsteps alerted no one. He did not even try to be quiet on his walk through corridors of Gibraltar's Watchpoint.

When he walked towards the sleeping quarters of his brother he felt uneasy. What would he say? "My apologies, brother. I have not seen you at the meeting. Are you avoiding me, brother?" did not sound right. Genji wondered for a while, then decided it was better to leave his brother alone. One, lazy afternoon would not hurt anyone.

When he was about to leave, something unexpected happened. Genji for the first time in ten long years heard his brother laughing. It was very soft and cheerful he wondered what had made his nii-san so joyous. Carefully he walked closer to the room and as he was ready to knock on the cold, metal he froze.

 

"Stop it, Jesse! It tickles!" was followed by another soft laughter.

 

Genji could not believe what he heard. He did not know what was more shocking - his brother was laughing, or that it was Jesse who made him laugh. And speaking of Jesse... Genji quietly evacuated himself. It was bad enough that he heard THAT, he did not want to get caught by Hanzo.

The soft laughter did not want to leave Genji for the rest of the day. What he heard was private and just wrong. How could McCree do that to his brother? Make him laugh and tickle him? "A monster" Genji decided giving a soft laugh.

"What's so funny, luv?" asked Lena as she sat next to Genji in the common room.  
“You would not believe me” said Genji trying to contain the laughter. Lena gave him a serious look. Then cocked her eyebrow and said “Try me, chap!”.  
“Pff” Genji laughed even harder at her so-serious-so-adult look. “But please, you cannot tell anyone about this.”. She answered with a grave “Yes, sir.” and gave him a wink. So Genji told her everything. When he stopped, Lena almost choked herself from all that laughter.

Later that evening, when people started to appear in the common room Genji and Lena exchanged glances and silently swore to not laugh when either Hanzo or McCree enter the room. However their resolve quickly melted when Jesse appear in the door. He looked happy, yet it was McCree and he always was on a more cheery side than others. Genji and Lena would mind their own business and no one would find out. Everything would be normal, except then Jesse looked back at his shirt and said something that triggered a chain reaction.

  
“Dam’, has any of ya’ seen ma’ bracelet?” was followed by a giggle from Lena and a roar from Genji. Others looked at the laughing duo. Jesse on the other hand looked puzzled.


	2. Belly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curious little snowflake decided to join the gang. Will Genji and Lena allow Mei into their group?

The following day brought more laughter from Genji and Lena. Everyone at the Watchpoint gave them weird looks and it was until the afternoon that someone build up the courage to ask about the outburst of laughter from the previous day.

“E-excuse me” asked Mei quietly as she approached Lena. “If… if that’s not the bother…c-could I ask you something?” she stuttered.

“Ev’ything luv.” Cheerful answer from the British girl relaxed Mei a little. Mei took a deep breath.

“C-could you p-please include me in your s-shenanigans?” she blurted embarrassed.

The cheerful look on Lena’s face was replaced with a stern face. “You don’t know what you’re talking about luv” said Tracer and the smaller Chinese woman shifted nervously.

“It…It’s  ok Ms. Lena…. S-sorry t-to bother y-yo-you” she spoke quiet. As she was turning around she bumped into someone.

“Ms. Mei…” a little less human and more robotic growl came from the man standing behind her. “How much do you know?” Genji asked towering over Mei.

“I….I … I am sorry!” she blurted looking at her feet. Few second passed and both Lena and Genji started laughing. Mei looked confused.

“S…sorry luv, it had to be done” giggled Lena as she hugged smaller girl.

“Do not be troubled Mei” said Genji with a cheerful note in his voice. Mei let out a loud sigh and looked relieved.

“Please, you two…” she smiled faintly.

“If you do want to participate in… how did you call it? Oh, yes ‘Shenanigans’, let us meet here in two hours.” Genji took his leave, and so did Lena. Their soft laughter was heard long after they disappeared in the hallway.  Mei took a seat on a couch in common room. She did not know what to expect, except that it sounded really funny.

Later on she met with Genji and Lena. They both looked at her with a glint in their eyes (or a visor in case of Genji) and gave Mei a small thug.

“Before we proceed, I must ask you to maintain your cool and promise us something.”

“I will try to… maintain my cool” Mei nodded. “What do you want me to promise?” she asked quietly.

“Because what we are about to do is very private” started Genji.

“And intimate” finished Lena. Genji gave her the look and chuckled “Not very if I accidently stumbled upon it.”

“Hush you!” Lena playfully smacked his arm and Genji winced.

“S-sorry but… if it is so private…and i-intimate” she blushed “is it really appropriate?” Lena and Genji looked each at other.

“Everything concerning my dear brother is also my business and as a younger brother it is within my rights to make his life as embarrassing as I can” he said with a serious tone.  “So hush you, and do not be bothered by it. Now come” he gestured to follow him. Tracer giggled and went after Genji. So Mei followed.

 

They stood near Hanzo’s quarter for at least half an hour. Genji was not bothered by the wait. Tracer on the other side was practically a bundle of nerves. She could not stand straight and walked in small circles. 

“Why are we waiting here?” asked Mei.

“Just wait and listen” she was hushed by Genji.

“But… Genjiii..” Lena whimpered. At the exact same moment Genji heard a laugh. Looking at his partners in crime they heard it to.

“Is… is Hanzo-san dying?” Mei looked worried. The face Lena made, suggested that it is a possibility.

“Quiet!” whispered Genji just in time for the next thing that would send a normal person into the abyss of madness.

 

“Mmm… Jesse…. Your belly is so furry” was all that they were able to hear before they escaped trying to contain their laughter.

 

When they arrived in the common room they were having trouble catching their breaths. Mei looked very disturbed, Lena was shocked and Genji… Genji looked like he just won a lottery.

“Did you hear the same?” he asked bewildered. Excitement heard in his voice. Mei and Lena smiled at him, and gave a simple nod. It was Mei who broke silence. Blushing nervously she stuttered.

“I-I w-wonder if i-it’s really t-that f-f-furry…”.


	3. Training session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when revelations from previous day cloud your mind and the training session goes awry? Mei learned it the hard way.

The following day was very eventful. During the morning practice Mei, Lena and Hana were paired against Winston, Jesse and Hanzo.  The archer tried to take Lena out of the battlefield, and inside her MEKA Hana tried fight off Winston. The last pair was engaged in fierce battle. Mei tried to protect herself from Jesse’s bullets by creating ice walls and hiding behind them. Bullets pierced through the ice as Jesse shoot six of them into the next wall Mei created. The cowboy rolled behind the cover and as he was standing straight and aiming at his opponent happened, he slipped on a broken ice. Loud yelp from the man and a louder shriek from Mei focused attention of everyone on the training grounds.

Lena gasped in surprise wishing Genji was here instead of meditating somewhere with his master. Hana took her chance and pushed into Winston, making him loose balance and trip.  She then sat in her MEKA on her opponent, smile spreading on her face. “GG” she smiled victorious.

Lena was more focused on not laughing at the expression Mei had. The face of Chinese woman shown many emotions – from a fright to an amusement. She looked up and saw Jesse’s face up close. They were never this close before and Mei in the heat of the moment reached her hands up touching Jesse’s belly.

“Mei!” shouted someone in distance. It was probably Lena because after that she started laughing hard.

“Mei!” another voice. This time very close to her. ‘ _Jesse’_ she thought. “Everything’s ok?” he asked, worry in his voice. ‘ _His belly feels nice’_ she thought as everything around her went black.

 

When Mei regained consciousness, she was in the medical office. Genji sat near Lena next to the bed she was occupying.

“Hello there” said Genji with a smile. “You gave us quiet a fright, you know?”

“But it was hilarious!” chuckled Lena. “Never saw anyone fainting like that, luv.”

“Did you see Jesse’s face?” laughed Genji. Lena elbowed him between ribs. “Ouch, Tracer.”

Mei laughed with them. Suddenly, Genji and Lena became silent. They looked at Mei with serious faces and asked in unison.

“Did you feel it?” Mei gulped and nodded.

“It is really furry!” she squealed and blushed. Genji and Lena looked at themselves.

“Now I NEED to touch  it” claimed Lena. When Angela came to check on Mei, she decided she was no longer in danger and can leave the ward. “If you feel dizzy later, please come to me” said Mercy.

 

Everyone was curious about Mei’s sudden fainting and they tried to make her feel better. Some hugged them, some just patted her shoulder, and there was Jesse McCree who looked like he wanted to comfort her and to avoid her at the same time. Mei looked at him and smiled.

“McCree” she waved her hand. He waved back nervously. It was awkward and painful to watch, and Genji decided they both need help. Shooting glances towards Hanzo, he went up to McCree. Placing his hand around cowboy’s waist, he led him to Mei who blushed and stuttered.

“S-sorry Jesse for earlier” Mei apologized quietly. “I’m not feeling well since yesterday.”

Jesse sighed. “Well darn’ an’ her’ I was wonderin’ if it was ol’ me at fault.”

Genji had ulterior motives by leading Jesse to Mei. His eyes searching for Hanzo and any trace of jealousy or whatever. And even though he found his brother without a problem, he was wearing his usual wry face.

Later, when everyone went minding their own businesses, Genji led Mei somewhere more private. Lena was waiting for them and she was very impatient.

“So… are we ready to get another revelation about your brother?” she asked smiling. Genji nodded but held his hand in front of him.

“Wait” he said getting closer to Lena. “Before we go, I have something to admit” he said standing very close to her. He whispered into her ear “His belly is very nice.”

Lena gasped. “WHEN?!” she looked surprised. Then she remembered that it was Genji who walked McCree to Mei and it clicked. “Bloody hell… now I get it you sneaky little prick!” she punched his shoulders lightly.

“Guys!” said Mei. “Aren’t we forgetting something?”

“You are correct Mei-san” Genji winked at her. “Let’s go!”

“And where are you off to?” asked someone behind them. The trio looked surprised or scared. Or maybe a little of both at the same time.


	4. Kitchen Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person joins the gang. Will they uncover the mystery?

“Angela-sensei!” yelped Genji with a surprise.

“H-hello” stuttered Mei. Lena just gave her a grin and saluted.

“So, where are you rascals going?” Angela looked at Mei and sighed. “Especially you Mei. You should be resting.” Mei blushed and looked at her feet.

“Oh come on Angie” said Lena lightly touching her shoulder. “It’s not like we are up to no good, right luvs?” Both her companions nodded.

“Then there is no problem with us coming together, ja?”

The trio looked at each other, and after a few seconds of intensive stares Genji surrendered.

“Fine. But please, it is a secret mission and it has to remain secret.”

“Genji, I am all secrets. Patient confidentiality, harmony orbs, and stuff like that.” Younger Shimada blushed. “So rascals, where are we going?”

They led her near Hanzo’s quarters. Lena hushed her all the way and Genji reminded that whatever she hears or sees, she has to keep a secret. And she knew how to do it. Everyone at the Watchpoint had secrets. After few minutes into a stake-out they heard it loud and clear. Soft laughter behind Hanzo’s door. Angela did not look surprised at all. She probably heard it once or twice. They were not close friends but they got that mutual understanding even though the archer was rarely in the medbay for treatment.

“Is that all? You stay here to hear Hanzo laughing?” Angela whispered. But then she heard something more.

“Don’t lick it Jesse! It’s dirty.” A muffled sound came through the door.

Shocked, Angela looked at Genji, Lena and Mei. The trio hardly contained their laughter. Mei started to move, motioning to Angela that it is time for them to take their leave. When they were far enough from Hanzo’s quarter Lena snorted in the most undignified way.

“Did’ya hear that lads?” she was almost crying.

“That’s the most disgusting thing I heard” laughed Genji. Mei almost fell while laughing between all the ‘oh my god!’ and ‘that was hilarious’. Angela on the other hand looked surprised.

Later that day everyone spend their time in the common room. Hana and Lúcio were playing some video game and Lena cheered for them. Mei talked to Aleksandra, and Angela sat with Winston near the kitchen. There were no signs of Satya or Solider but no one expected them to be there.

Lazily, McCree made his way towards the kitchen. With a simple ‘howdy’ he greeted the rest and went to the fridge. On his way back he did not notice Hana who wanted to grab a drink and they bumped each other. Surprised, McCree dropped the plate with his snack on the floor. The sound alerted everyone and now Hana and McCree were the main attraction of the evening.

“GG Uncle!” laughed Hana.

“Dam’ darlin’. Tha’ was the last one” McCree said kneeling down to collect the broken plate and his destroyed snack. When he was about to throw everything away, Angela came to him with another plate.

“Bitte” she said. McCree looked puzzled.

“An’ why do I need another plate darlin’?” he said. Angela made a serious face, looked down at him and nonchalantly blurted.

“It’s not like you mind putting dirty stuff in your mouth” and returned to Winston who was as shocked as McCree. Hana tried her hardest not to laugh and brought the cowboy a bottle of water.

“For the burn!” she said.  Genji laughed hard, almost choking. Lena was nowhere to be found but Lúcio could have sworn he saw her blink out of the room just after what Angela said. Mei hid behind Aleksandra with her face red from embarrassment.


End file.
